


Caesar's "Headaches"

by Trystero



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Humour, Multi, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1768678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trystero/pseuds/Trystero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not easy getting some alone time when you're the boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caesar's "Headaches"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196154) by [ChocoChipBiscuit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoChipBiscuit/pseuds/ChocoChipBiscuit). 



“My Lord, the profligates are blahing towards blah blah and building blah in Blahsville.”  
“Mm-hmm.”  
“My reconnaissance suggests that blah blah blah.”

Caesar’s eyes glazed over. Vulpes’ field reports could be tediously detailed sometimes.

Not that excessive detail was always bad. Excessive detail was exactly what Caesar liked, when he was alone in his tent, reading the archived files on the PipBoy device Vulpes had stolen from the Courier.

Vulpes had received a promotion for that, supposedly for the large amounts of useful intel stored on the device; really because once Caesar had delved a little deeper in its memory bank, he had found a goldmine of... excessive detail. Men’s parts going into women’s parts, men’s parts going into men’s parts, he savoured it all.

“Blah blah blah sir?” asked Vulpes.  
Caesar looked pained. “We’ll talk about it later, Vulpes. I, uh, have a headache. I’m going to take a rest. No one is to disturb me,” he ordered, retreating into his room.

He lay on his bed and switched on the treasured PipBoy.  
 _Cass watches Boone sit on the plug, the tapered form slowly sliding into his ass..._  
"Ohhh yeah..." Caesar whispered to himself.


End file.
